


Painting You From The Inside

by Black_Calliope



Series: Tales of chocolate and pineapples [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can see <i>how much</i> you <i>missed me</i>," Steve murmurs low against the shell of Danny's ear, and it's like water on a dry land. Danny drinks his words and shivers.</p><p>This must be what madness feels like, but he can't bring himself to care a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting You From The Inside

Danny rolls on his side, tugging at the restraints on his wrists. The bed creaks under his weight when he shifts position, the world dark under the blindfold that’s knotted tight around his head. The heavy silk is making him sweat and he doesn’t even know if it’s night or day anymore. Not that he cares that much, anyway.

His body aches everywhere, a sweet, subtle strain crackling low under his skin, invading him completely. Danny puffs out a breath and tries to shift into a more comfortable position, careful of his own movements.

He feels sticky all over and the sheets are practically damp with sweat. Shifting his hips a bit, he tries to slide away from the spot where he’s been lying. The movement though remembers him of the plug that’s been placed deep inside his body, making it move, nudging and prodding at Danny’s insides in a not totally comfortable way.

He stills and for a long moment all he can hear is the sound of himself breathing deep and nothing else. Clearly he’s alone in the room, so he takes a moment to himself and enjoys the silence.

Slowly time and space become nothing more than mere definitions, and now Danny understands. He does understand the subtle grin on Steve’s face when he’d told Danny that he could make him lose his mind, that he would drain everything out of him until Danny’s whole world would be Steve and Steve only.

Steve whispering sweet and hungry words into Danny’s ears while tying his wrists on the bed frame, Steve with his beautiful, thick cock bobbing against his abdomen, watching Danny with flaming eyes right before putting a blindfold on him, the image burned indelibly into Danny’s mind.

There hadn’t been a safest place on earth, nothing could have been compared to the heavenly space where Danny’s mind had been floating when Steve had pushed his long, slender and oh- _so skilled_ fingers into Danny’s body, probing and shifting and _opening him_.

And Danny had almost risked coming there and then, just at the thought of Steve watching him take his slick fingers, his cock rock hard and so very ready to fill Danny’s body.

Danny had widened his thighs and moaned shamelessly, craving everything that Steve was willing to give. He’d licked his dry lips and grasped at the restraints on his wrists, arching his back and offering himself, begging for Steve to take him.

But when Steve had finally withdrawn his fingers and the sense of anticipation had started building in Danny’s groin, liquid and lascivious, then it hadn’t been the delicious, hot length of Steve’s dick that had filled Danny, but a rubbery, cold and unanimated plug.

Danny had stilled for a second, startled. Then he’d started whining and pleading, he’d told Steve that he _didn’t want that thing_ , had tried to fight the plug that had been pushed into him, but no matter what, he’d felt his hole opening around it anyway, had felt Steve’s hand burning on his thigh while he’d kept Danny still.

And he’d promised then, he’d swore that he’d have been _good_ , he’d have been _so good_ for Steve if he’d just fucked him. _Please_.

But the low chuckle that Steve had given him in response had thrown him out of balance, his certainty and arousal faltering a bit.

Frankly, Danny hadn’t expected for the plug to make its way into their bed, he was used to wearing it sometimes on their days off, when they stayed at home and Steve just wanted to keep him loose and ready, or when they went out at nights with Chin and Kono, so in every moment Danny would feel it and it’d reminded him who he belonged to. But this- This had been a whole new thing. And once that the plug had been placed right where Steve wanted it to be, he’d started drawing invisible patterns on Danny’s skin, clearly relaxed. Unlike him, Danny had bit his lips, unsure for the first time since they had started of where this thing was leading them.

The plug had been a solid and uncomfortable presence in him and a bubble of something vaguely resembling panic had settled in Danny’s guts. That hadn’t been the usual scheme. _Not right! Out of the path!_ something inside him had screamed, and the sudden sense of uncertainty that had crept into him had made him feel suddenly too bare, too exposed.

He’d gaped as if he’d been short of air, had tightened his grip on the leather laces that kept him tied to the headboard and had tried to focus on the feeling of Steve’s hands on him, trying in vain to relax himself. But if his deflating erection had been of any indication, he would have said that he hadn’t managed too well to accomplish his goal.

Danny had closed his eyes in shame, blindfold suddenly forgotten. Panicking over something like that, he’d imagined that it would have been just a matter of seconds before Steve would untie him and end whatever this thing that had been going on was.

But soon Danny had discovered that stopping hadn’t been on the menu of the day. Not even remotely. He’d whimpered when, instead of untying him, Steve’s hands had grasped his hips and his mouth had descended on Danny’s neck, the sharp pain of his teeth sinking into Danny’s flesh mixing with the soothing slickness of his tongue.

He’d bit Danny all over, on his collarbones, on his chest, on his sides, leaving behind him a trail of wet, red  marks while slowly descending on his body and always finding a new spot to tease and savor. Danny had writhed and moaned with renewed arousal, he’d felt his cock stiffen again under Steve’s attentions. Everything in him had been so focused on Steve’s mouth that he’d almost missed his partner’s fingers taunting his hole, lightly caressing the stretched ring of muscles, and gently pressing the plug deeper into him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he’d gritted through his teeth, head lolled back on the cushion. _It’d almost been too much to bear_.

But Steve hadn’t been merciful to Danny. “Soon, you will learn soon,” he’d soothed him, whispering and breathing lightly on Danny’s damp skin.

 _Learn what?_ Danny had wondered vaguely as Steve had kissed one of his hipbones. And then next thing Danny had known was that Steve had mouthed his cock and the world suddenly had turned into a slick, tight and hot hole in which he’d pushed with all his strength. He’d felt Steve’s hand grabbing the plug and sliding it almost all the way out right before pushing it in again, and it’d made him want more, more, _so much more_.

Danny can feel his own dick stiffen slightly at the thought of the languid sensation of satisfaction that had left him breathless on the mattress, panting and sweaty. He briefly wonders if Steve had jacked off after he’d drifted off, if he’d stroked his cock over the view of Danny’s spent body, cum splashing onto Danny in long, white spurts, painting him and marking him.

The thought alone is enough to make Danny moan low in his throat, desire suddenly surging in him. A draft of cold air reaching him and the low creak of the door opening diverts him from his thinking, though. He can’t help but shiver.

“I see that you’re awake,” says a voice from the other side of the room.

Danny smiles, playful. “Was missing you,” he replies.

He can’t see Steve because of the blindfold, but he knows that he’s being watched, knows that Steve is drinking in the sight of his naked figure held to the bed by the leather laces, contemplating the way they make his muscles stretch, the way the plug is still snug deep into his body.

Nonetheless, Danny does nothing to hide himself from this scrutiny.

It must be still night because the world outside the windows is so silent that Danny can hear the sound of Steve’s bare feet on the wooden floor as he moves into the room, slowly circling the bed. He hears the light ‘tap’ of something being placed on the bedside table right before the mattress lowers under Steve’s weight.

Steve crawls slowly over Danny’s body. Danny can feel that he’s naked, the heat radiating from his skin like the tide on the beach, expanding all around him, enveloping Danny like a liquid blanket.

And it’s not much different from when they are out in the field and Steve becomes this handsome, powerful god who can defeat anything and everyone. As if a bullet couldn’t take him down as easily as blowing on a bubble, and Steve knows it. They both know it.

Still, Danny keeps scolding him when all he really wants to do is take him apart piece by piece just to understand how he can be so crazy and reckless and _magnificent_ and still be human.

Everything revolves around these thin lapses of time where they are alone and high on adrenaline and it’s almost intoxicating how much Danny wants this, how much Danny wants this man. This man that knows fourteen ways to kill someone with a pencil but still handles Gracie so delicately as if he wasn’t born to do anything else, this man that touches him so lightly and still owns Danny in a way so deep it makes him feel dizzy and satisfied and fearful all at the same time.

“I can see _how much_ you _missed_ me,” Steve murmurs low against the shell of Danny’s ear and it’s like water on a dry land. Danny drinks his words and shivers.

This must be what madness feels like, but he can’t bring himself to care a bit.

He can feel Steve sliding down on his body, settling right between Danny’s open thighs, his hands travelling on the side of Danny’s calves, up his thighs and his sides, right before descending and starting it over again, drawing hot, curled paths on his skin, almost absently.

He stays there a bit, massaging the tension out of Danny’s muscles, stroking his chest and his abdomen from time to time, purposely avoiding his groin. Danny knows that Steve is taking his time, knows that he wants him to relax, to enjoy whatever is going to come. So he tries to keep still, tries to even his breath and focus on the feeling of Steve’s hands on him. He lets Steve’s hands drive the ache out of his limbs, lets them make him almost forget of the persistent pressure of the plug inside his body, and lets them explore him.

Long minutes pass before Steve’s hands leave what they are doing and by then Danny is much more relaxed and much more horny than he was ten minutes before. He can’t say what’s going to happen then, since all that the blindfold does is show him a world made of darkness so, when Steve’s hands abandon him, he keeps quiet and just waits.

Steve moves and shifts on the bed until he’s completely lying down onto Danny, his weight concrete and so fucking alive on him that Danny almost forgets to breathe for a second, reverence and dedication and pride and a million other emotions flaming in his chest. _He’s mine_ , he thinks triumphantly, _he’s mine and I’m not gonna let go_.

And so Danny grips the only things that still keep him grounded as Steve lifts himself from his chest.

“Now,” he starts, placing a hand on the side of Danny’s head, hovering over him, “you have been such a good, sweet boy for me. Haven’t you, Danno?” he purrs, licking the shell of Danny’s ear, skipping lightly with his other hand on one of his nipples, right before _pinching_.

Danny whines, arching. For a moment all he can do is gasp for air, right before the sting of pain penetrates and he _understands_. “Yes,” he mutters, _begs_ , “yes, I did.”

Almost instantly the unbearable pressure shifts into something much more delicate, while Steve keeps working on his nipple, just more gently this time. Danny raises desperately his hips, searching from more skin to reach, hoping that Steve will hurry and finally _touch his aching dick_.

But that doesn’t seem to be the plan, since Danny hears Steve grab something from the bedside table. He listens carefully as something – clearly a tube or something of that sort – is opened, the snap of the cap very clear in the silence of the night.

He’s almost getting himself hopeful that finally, _finally_ Steve has decided that is time for Danny to get fucked properly, when something viscous and sticky drips on his parted lips. That stops his trail of thinking, leaving him startled and a bit confused.

Before he has the time to say anything – and, seriously, ‘ _did you just lube my lips?’_ doesn’t sound much of a winning bedroom phrase – Steve’s lips assault his own, hungry and demanding.

Teeth and lips collide without any gentleness, while what reveals to be chocolate topping melts into their mouths, and Danny feels himself lose his mind as Steve bites on his lower lip and _growls_ , the sound rumbling deep in his chest and doing things to Danny’s sanity.

Now he’s practically humping the air, the plug sinking into him a bit more every time he pushes his hips off the sheets in the desperate tentative to seek friction.

For a moment Danny doesn’t even notice the fact that Steve’s hand has crept into his hair, at least not until it yanks his head backwards, cutting his breath short. “This is gonna be fun,” Steve murmurs and straddles his chest. Danny can almost feel the grin in his voice.

And it’s not just the grin that Danny can feel when Steve literally sits on him and takes a better hold of his hair. A feeling of anticipation coils into Danny’s belly right before something hot and wet touches his lips and _God, yes_.

Images of drug busts and isolated warehouses suddenly fill Danny’s head, the shape of a tall, broad body moving feline around his preys, a pair of intent eyes, ready and alive and so fucking dangerous it’s almost hypnotic.

Danny opens eagerly his lips and lets the head of Steve’s dick slide into his mouth, savoring the smoothness and thickness of it under his tongue. The chocolate is warm and dense onto Danny’s tongue and its taste mixed with the pre-come is so fucking intoxicating that all that Danny wants to do is keep Steve’s cock in his mouth forever.

And then Steve just tightens his grip in Danny’s hair and drives to home without much preamble, his length sinking deep into Danny’s hot mouth, nearly making him gag, spit and chocolate dripping copiously down his chin in long, wet streaks.

It must be a delicious show for Steve, because he starts fucking Danny’s red, beautiful lips in a way that Danny could just describe as _primal_. Hungry and uncoordinated and Danny just takes it, he takes the head of Steve’s cock sinking deep in his throat, takes the way Steve is holding his hair in order to keep his head angled at the best position. He just whines and arches and craves for Steve to give him something, _anything_.

And Steve does, he gives Danny all of it and even more.

“Now, look at you, such a greedy, lovely slut,” he growls. And his words. _His fucking words_. They make something rumble deep in Danny’s chest, a moan being pushed back just by the fullness of Steve’s cock being showed into his mouth. Fast and deep and _oh yes, give me more, I can take more_.

Danny can feel the taste of chocolate and pre-come filling his nostrils and his lungs, so close to overwhelming him. And he almost can’t breathe anymore, he can see bright, hot spots of color dancing behind his eyelids, can feel the delicious strain in his shoulders, the tension building under his skin.

Danny’s cock is so hard that it almost hurts, and he can’t help but rock desperately his hips on the mattress, making the plug slip into his hot body just _that little bit more_ , making it hit his prostate in a way that is almost torture. It sends jolts of electricity up his spine, making him writhe hopelessly.

The silk on his eyes is soaked wet with sweat and tears and Danny can feel it every time that his eyelashes brush on it, in the desperate tentative to see something, _anything_. Oh, yes, Danny is almost desperate to see if this is making Steve go crazy as much as him. He can almost see the other man, miles of naked, tanned skin spread on him, head tilted back and lips stretched in a dirty grin, and just the thought makes him dizzy, makes his head spin and his body _crave_ , the circle of muscles around the plug twitching desperately.

And then Steve grabs him by the hair and lets his cock slip from Danny’s mouth, lets it draw glistening, wet paths of spit and pre-come on his face right before withdrawing completely.

 “No, no, no, _come on_ ,” Danny whimpers, tugging at the laces tied to the headboard. His voice sounds hoarse and raw, and he needs to swallow soundly because, _fuck_ , he feels _so used_ and he shouldn’t love it as much as he does. So he holds on to the leather strips and waits for the world to stop burning into his veins.

Surprisingly, though, he finds himself suddenly free of the restraints, and for a moment he almost can’t believe it, is afraid to try to move again. Dark shadows are dancing behind his eyelids and he feels almost drunk. But then Steve’s hands come resting on his biceps, slowly massaging them, guiding Danny’s arms to rest in a more natural position. His hands just linger there for a second right before sliding to grab Danny’s wrist, his touch feather-light but still very firm.

“Hands and knees, baby, come on,” he maneuvers Danny on the bed, makes him roll on his belly, puts him right where he wants him and then takes hold of the knot on the back of Danny’s head and _pulls_.

The silky blindfold slides silently on the mattress, and Danny finds himself blinking like a child, his eyelids are heavy and for a moment the faint light of the moon filtering between the open curtains is almost too much. At least until he focuses on the mirror and then he just stops and _stares_.

Steve grins back to Danny from the flat surface in front of him, his eyes look almost feral in the shadows of the room and Danny can’t help but inhale heavily. His lips part slightly and suddenly his strength fails him, making him crumble on the mattress, forehead pressed on the sheets and hand splayed, the urge to hold onto something strong in his chest.

“Holy shit,” he mutters. His head is spinning under the sensory overload. He can feel Steve pressed against him, hot skin on hot skin, raw desire expanding from him in waves, filling the air around them.

Danny fears that his synapses are gonna burst soon.

He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to get a hold of himself, inhales long and deep and then- then Steve yanks his head back by his hair, and something inside Danny explodes. He moans, long and deep and there must be something wrong with him because Steve hasn’t really touched him yet, but all he can feel is that his balls are so heavy and full that is almost painful.

He opens his eyes again and tries to focus on Steve. Steve, who’s behind him and is watching him intently, one hand still in Danny’s hair, keeping his head up and the other resting on Danny’s hip.

There isn’t much that Danny can do but keep his eyes fixed on him, keep them fixed on the centre of this twisted and fucked up universe that’s became Danny’s life. He holds on to the sight of Steve, and doesn’t let go.

“Yes, like that, want you to watch while I take you apart,” Steve praises him, releasing the grip on his hair and instead grabbing his hips, adjusting him so Danny’s ass is in the air, his hole stretched by the plug in plain view for Steve to appreciate.

“That’s it,” Steve murmurs, satisfied. He lets one finger trail along the damp line of Danny’s spine, faintly scratching the skin on the curve of Danny’s tailbone, lets his fingertip press on the sensitive, puckered skin around the base of the plug. Exploring, _teasing_.

“Please,” Danny moans wantonly, almost broken. His body is pulsing around the toy inside him, muscles clenching and squeezing and _how is he supposed to survive to this?_

Teeth clenched hard and hands almost ripping the sheets, Danny isn’t sure of where or who he is anymore. All he can feel is the delicious pressure of the plug inside him and the way Steve is slowly moving it, making it shift and _this must be considered torture somewhere out there_. Then the world around him blurs and becomes all wet lines and liquid colors, as Steve makes the toy push _somewhere_ so good it makes Danny see white lights everywhere.

 _That’s it_ , he thinks as he arches his back and moans, long and guttural. He needs this relief, needs to feel his balls clench, needs to feel the delicious pressure as the come spurts from his cock, needs it _so badly_.

And then one of Steve’s hands is on his cock and _yes, yes, yes_ \- “Not yet,” Steve hisses, circling the base of Danny’s cock and _squeezing_. Danny yelps out loud and tries to crawl away, the mix of shock and pain and _frustration_ almost too much. Tears are filling his eyes now and his breath is coming out in hot puffs.

But Steve catches him before he can get any further on the bed, grabs him by his hips and grounds him, full body weight keeping Danny from escaping anywhere.

“Can’t- I, please- Steve- Just- _please_ ,” Danny babbles, dry humping the bed. And he feels like he’s on the verge of a cliff, like he’s slowly drowning and can’t fight it, can’t fight the tide as it swallows him whole, can’t fight as Steve _takes him apart piece by piece_.

“Soon, Danny,” Steve soothes him. Danny can hear the mute promise behind those words. “Easy now, just breathe.” He nuzzles Danny’s neck right before licking it, tasting salt on burning skin.

So Danny does what he’s been told, and breathes. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on something else instead of the aching need in his groin, tries to inhale and not think about the marks that must be on his wrists, angry red and so indecent that he is sure he won’t be able to roll up his sleeves for weeks without blushing. He fails miserably.

Cold air splashes on him as Steve removes himself from his body. “You wanna come, baby?” Danny hears him asking.

And fuck if Danny knows anymore what he wants. He’s so open and breathless and all he knows is that he _needs_ Steve, needs him to turn Danny’s world upside down, needs Steve to take a hold of Danny’s heart and turn it into a supernova, make it explode.

Steve, Steve, _Steve._

And probably he must have moaned that, because next thing he knows is that his ass is burning with the mark of Steve’s hand on it and Danny is so very done he almost comes right there.

“I asked you something, Danny.” It resembles honey, it’s like the sun is melting and dripping on Danny, into his head and into his soul.

Danny grasps desperately the sheets. “You,” he cries, drained. “Need you.”

And then Steve roars and makes him open his thighs, his hands moving possessively on Danny’s skin. “Gonna give you what you want, baby. Gonna make you come with my cock up your ass,” he promises as he keeps muttering filthy, indecent things into Danny’s ear.

It’s then that it strikes Danny. It feels as if a bullet hit him square in the chest, smashing his ribcage and destroying everything, like some sort of twisted revelation. All the pieces roll into place when the raw need that Danny feels becomes the only thing he can focus on, when everything is overcome by the sensation of the plug being pulled out, by the completeness he feels when Steve’s thick cock slides inside him.

Everything that Danny is able to do is reduced into keeping his tired eyes on the mirror, watching the mesmerizing, glorious figure that’s now moving on him, sinking in him, _owning him_. He groans and just takes it as Steve slams into him without any gentleness, the hot pressure as he fucks into him keeping Danny grounded.

His body aches everywhere and his knee’s will probably hate him tomorrow, but he can’t bring himself to care. He can feel his hole pulsing and clenching around Steve’s dick, can feel the sting on his hips where Steve’s fingernails are marking the soft skin, can feel the pressure building again in his balls as Steve drains  everything out of him.

So Danny screams, lets it all out as he comes in long, painful splashes all over the covers. He feels like floating, like a drifting raft and he doesn’t know anymore where he belongs to.

The only thing he can remember is _who_ he belongs to, and that’s enough. That’s enough as he lies on the mattress like a ragdoll, and all he can hear is Steve muttering a long chain of dirty, disjointed words as he sinks his cock into Danny, deeper and deeper. _Home_.

Fast and hard, Steve gives Danny something that he didn’t even know he needed until tonight, takes everything from him as he rebuilds him from the inside, filling him, painting him as he comes into his body.

And maybe they are both screaming meaningless words into the night, maybe it’s just madness, but whatever it is, Danny can’t help but want it.

 _Steve_.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for my two friends @Joji387 and @LadyWlvs, because they are two evil, lovely things and linked [this pic](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltlbrmceSV1r3koojo1_500.jpg) to me. And of course chocolate!porn ensued. Thanks to @valress for the beta. <3


End file.
